


rubble

by perpxtive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Insert, Streaming, Twitch - Freeform, dream team, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, lying, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpxtive/pseuds/perpxtive
Summary: You didn't mean for it to go this far. You didn't think you could become friends, let alone whatever you are now. But now you can't lose him, so you keep up the lie. Even when it becomes unbearable, even when it's killing you, you can't stop.Until you do.
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	rubble

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be a self-insert story for you and Dream. Please don't repost this onto any other fanfiction websites, I already posted a version on Wattpad under the same title and user so it's just unnecessary. Thank you for choosing to read, I hope you enjoy!

_ “I’ll only ever break your heart, Clay,” you whisper placing your hand on his cheek. He shakes his head while leaning into your touch. “All it would take is one word.” He just looks at you, understanding dawning in his eyes.  _

_ “Say it,” he responds as tears well in his eyes. You try to speak, but the words catch in your throat.  _

_ “I’m so sorry.” Your hand falls from his face, and as you stare at him, you can’t help but think of how beautiful he looks when he cries.  _

_ “It’s okay, you can say it,” he says. But it won’t be okay, nothing will ever be okay again. “Who am I? What’s my name? ”  _

_ “Dream. Your name is Dream.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter ONe! If you have anything to say please leave it in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. Chapter Two will be posted by the end of next week, see you then :)


End file.
